She Venom Sakura
by hydroshinobi
Summary: When Sakura comes back from the failed attempt in retrieving Sasuke, she in for a little more then she bargained for when she goes off training. There she will meet something that would change the her life, and that of those around her forever.


It was a dark day in Konoha. Sakura and her team had just recently gotten back from their second attempt at retrieving Sasuke, and all were a bit depressed at their lack of success. Sakura had just made her way home, and was laying on her bed recalling what had just recently happened. "I can't believe how powerful Sasuke-kun became. It seems impossible at this point to bring him back," thought Sakura to herself. "Well moping around here won't do me any good. I should keep training if I want to get anywhere close to bringing back Sasuke-kun," and with renewed determination she decided to to travel deep into the woods surrounding Konoha to train.

After traveling a good distance Sakura made it to the clearing in the woods. She would often come to train by herself, due to its isolation she knew no could get hurt if they wandered in. "Alright," said Sakura, "time to get down to business." She slipped on her gloves and began to do some warm up exercises, and then started her usual routine. It was getting dark now and Sakura had just finished the last bit of her training for the day. "Uh I'm spent, well at least I know I got a good work out." Sakura was lying against a tree when she heard a rustling in a bush near by. "Come out," she yelled readying a kunai. She waited there waiting for her potential attacker. After waiting for what seemed like forever, she decided to sit back down passing it off as some random animal or something.

"Uh I think I'm getting paranoid," she thought. "Wow I really worked up a sweat today. Well I know Naruto's no where around, and no one knows about this place so.." Sakura said while beginning to remove her clothes, while heading towards the stream in the clearing. "Ah now that's better," said Sakura, while taking a dip in the stream. She began to rub her hand down her body, rubbing her sore arms and legs. She moved her hands towards her chest, brushing her hands passed her hardened nipples, caused by the cool stream. She let out a small moan and began to rub them some more, causing more moans. Her hand be began to move a little lower until it founds its way to her pussy, she began to caress it. Then two fingers entered as she slowly began to to thrust. She let out a few more moans, albeit louder this time. She kept going at this until she heard that rustling in the bushes again and instantly snapped out her trance. "Uh why am I doing this out here, I better just get dressed and get going, its almost dark," and with that Sakura got out of the stream and began collecting her clothes and started walking towards the tree she was laying at before. She heard a rustling up above. She looked up to see a black goo drop from above her. "Uh what is this stuff this stuff?!" shrieked Sakura as it began to slither up her foot.

It made its way up her legs creating what felt like a second skin around what it covered. It began to create what seemed like a boot around each of her feet and it continued its way up her legs, bonding to every inch of skin it covered. "Oh my god what's happening, how do I get this stuff off?" yelled a panicking Sakura. She tried to pull it off, only to feel pain, as if she was pulling at her own skin. It was then she realized this stuff, whatever it was not coming off, but what really scared her was that while this was all happening, see was actually starting to enjoy it. It felt good to her, like it was soothing everything it touched. It continued up to her hips, Sakura moaned when she felt the substance ooze over her pussy and her ass coating it in its mass. "Uh I don't know what this stuff is, but I think I like it." she said as the goo made its way over her flat stomach, along with her back side. She didn't know why but the goo had something to it that just made so pleasurable. It then made its way to her breasts. She let out a loud pleasure filled moan as they were coated in its black substance. Sakura looked down at her chest and noticed two things; first she had what seemed to be a big white spider like design on her chest, and the second that her breasts had swelled from their size A, to that of a C. She was amazed by that only to be brought back to the feeling of the goo coating her arms. Moving its way down entwining around her fingers, forming what seemed like claws. She also noticed that she had white patches on the back of her hands. The transformation was almost complete. Sakura felt the goo moving up her neck and into her mouth, bonding with the inside, creating some razor sharp teeth. It continued its way over her face over her eyes creating to white tear drop shapes where eyes would've been. It then began to cover her hair mixing in with it, making it longer, almost to length it was be fore the chunnin exams, but then an odd thing happened and the black substance in her hair began to change to its original bubble gum-pink color, but it seemed to have a life of its own as it whipped around her head. After it completed the process of bonding with her hair, her transformation had been complete. She went towards the stream and looked at her reflection, what she saw surprised her.

Standing there was a creature covered in a skin tight costume, which hugged every curve of her body. It had the large tear drop eyes and clawed hands. She then noticed that it had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Is that me?" asked Sakura in a bit deeper voice. "I look amazing, I never thought my body could like this." said Sakura happily. She then began to feel the power the suit brought. "We feel amazing! So sexy, powerful, we can take on anyone! Wait did I just said we?" said Sakura "Yes we." responded a soft voice in the back of her head. "Who said that?" asked Sakura. "I did" responded the voice. "Where are you?" she asked. "I'm on you" responded the voice. "This suit?" she asked. "Yes," it replied. "What are you?" asked Sakura. "I'm what you humans call a symbiote, I am an organism that needs a host to survive, but in turn give the hosts amazing power," said the symbiote. "We do feel powerful," replied Sakura. "Then do you fully accept to bond with me?" "If it'll give me the power to protect my precious people and bring us back Sasuke-kun, then we fully accept." "Good," said the symbiote, "but what will we be called?" "Sasuke-kun may be with the snake, but let's see how the snake will deal with She-Venom." "She-Venom we like the sound of that," replied the symbiote. "Yes we agree, but wait how am I going to go back to the village like this, they'll think I'm some kind of demon?" Then the suit on Sakura shifted into that of her original clothing, except all black. "Wow an unlimited wardrobe, a girl could definitely get used to this," and with this Haruno Sakura, now She-Venom made her way back to the village.

Unbeknownst to Sakura someone had been passing by the clearing and happened to see Sakura's little transformation. She waited until the newly named She-Venom to leave, before muttering out, "Sakura, what happened to you?" before passing out from the shock.


End file.
